Nowadays, television receiving apparatuses having a videophone function such as Skype are being sold on the market. Videophones can realize smooth conversation because faces of users and background images are displayed which provide a larger amount of information compared to conversation by voice only. However, use of a videophone function provokes demands for sharing various kinds of information that the users have, on display screens of the videophones. Such demands are satisfied in an example disclosed in Patent Literature 1 etc.
FIG. 15 is a diagram of a system configuration of a “program selecting device” disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In FIG. 15, two television receivers 1910a and 1910b are connected to each other via the internet 1912. FIG. 15 also illustrates video cameras 1914a and 1914b each for self-capturing an image of a viewer, sub-screens 1916a and 1916b each for displaying captured video of a partner viewer, viewing screens 1918a and 1918b each for a received television broadcast program, and remote controllers 1922a and 1922b for each switching the television broadcast programs to be viewed by operating the television receivers 1910a and 1910b. 
In the above configuration, for example, when a channel-up key or a channel-down key of the remote controller 1922a at the side of the television receiver 1910a is pressed, the channel-up or -down is notified from the television receiver 1910a to the television receiver 1910b at the partner side, allowing the two users to view the same program. In this way, the users can share the viewing television program on the display screens, and can make conversation with each other smoothly.